growing_painsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate MacDonald
Kate MacDonald is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 5 Fish Bait Kate is in Mike's acting class, when she walks into class and she and Tony start kissing. Kate explains their acting professor is a master of the Strasberg method. Mike goes to the audition for a fish a chips commercial and after everyone in his class laughed at him for mentioning it, Kate, Tony and the professor all show up to audition too. Kate isn't used to honesty, she wants to act. Teach Me When Irma and Wally have a couple only party, Mike invites Kate to act as his date. They are second to arrive at the party. The Triangle Kate, Mike and David are working on a play together. Kate and Mike admit they have feelings for each other. After their play Kate and Mike plan on telling David that they want to be together, but than David tells Kate he's sorry for being a jerk lately and he loves her. The Return of the Triangle Mike tells Kate he's moving to a different drama class so he doesn't have to see her. Kate gets jealous when Mike asks out another girl. Kate and Mike talk and work it out. After Mike tells David that he and Kate fell for each other, David punches Mike. And then he tells Kate what happened and she punches him too. Kate breaks up with David and apologizes to Mike. Mike, Kate and Julie Mike takes Kate out on Valentines day to a French restaurant Mike's ex fiancee, Julie, is their waitress. Mike, the Teacher When Mike finds out Professor Thorne is out sick, Kate suggests Mike be a substitute drama teacher for $50 a day. Mike the Director Kate and Mike over the fact they are both directing a play each and want the same actors for their plays. Weekend at Mike's Mike and Kate are having a romantic dinner when Jason, Maggie, Carol, Ben and Chrissy show up at Mike's apartment, looking for a place to stay for a couple of nights while the main house is getting fumigated. Kate takes Chrissy and everything Chrissy will need for the night back to her place. Season 6 Midnight Cowboy Mike visits Kate to see if he can live with her, but her mother is staying with her. How Could I Leave Her Behind? Eddie and Kate double date with Mike and Tina at Mike's apartment. As the dinner party progresses Mike and Kate realizes they still have feelings for each other. All the World's a Stage Kate turns up at the Seavers to pick up Mike for work but he's already left. Meet the Seavers Kate plays herself (Chelsea Noble) when Ben dreams his life is a TV sitcom. Viva Las Vegas Mike and Kate join Tina and Eddie when they elope to Las Vegas. Jason and Maggie come running into the chapel to stop the wedding that they think is between Mike and Kate. Season 7 Stop, Luke and Listen Kate visits Mike at work to ask his opinion on what to wear to a big family dinner. Kate turns up in the same dress Maggie is wearing. Kate doesn't eat anything with yeast, she doesn't drink tap water and she is a vegan. The Young and the Homeless Kate visits Mike on the set of 'Big City Secrets'. There Must Be a Pony Kate helps Mike make fudge for a fundraiser at Philip Boynton State Teachers College. Home Malone When the Seavers go to Kate Malone's house to get the place ready to be sold, they bring Luke and Kate. It's Not Easy Being Green It's Christmas and Mike and Kate have plans to go see "The Nutcracker", but Kate gets a phone call and has to leave to get fitted for a suit for a shoot in Jamaica the following week. A jealous Mike follows Kate to the Jamaican shoot. Kate is off the shoot when she gets stung by a jellyfish. The Call of the Wild Kate wants to go skiing, and Mike doesn't have the money. He finds a bargain - if twenty rooms are booked, the twenty-first is free. The Wrath of Con Ed Kate and Mike double date with Carol and Dwight in Dwight's attic with a medieval theme. The Last Picture Show: Part 2 When Maggie takes a job in Washington DC, Mike proposes to Kate, so he can move in with her and cook and clean for him. Mike dresses up as a gift to apologize to Kate. Movies Growing Pains Movie Kate and Mike are married with 3 adoptive children. Mike and Kate went half way around the world to adopt another orphan. Return of the Seavers While Kate is at a spa, Mike returns home. Gallery Stop, Luke and Listen17.jpg Stop, Luke and Listen18.jpg Stop, Luke and Listen19.jpg Home Malone02.jpg Home Malone05.jpg Home Malone18.jpg Home Malone21.jpg Home Malone22.jpg Home Malone23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Seavers